Talk:Barbed Trap
Is this bugged? When I use it I have never seen any damage numbers come off it.. 03:17, 1 April 2006 (CST) :You bring up a good point. I walked into a minefield in Mineral Springs of spike traps where Pinesouls were and I either I didn't take much initial damage or I took none at all. --Gares Redstorm 04:35, 1 April 2006 (CST) ::Barbed Trap does deal damage. I tested a high-level Barbed Trap against a Hulking Stone Elemental in Old Ascalon. They're immune to bleeding, so any damage they take must come from the trap itself. Indeed, when the trap triggered, it took a huge chunk out of the life bar, even though there was no displayed damage number. Spike Trap also dealt dealt damage and also displayed no number. --adeyke 08:59, 1 April 2006 (CST) Does Barbed Trap cause Crippled condition for 3...21 seconds, same as bleeding? It seems kind of silly that Snare trap costs only 10 energy less and is pretty much made obsolete by this skill. :Yes, the Crippled condition is also for the duration (as anyone fighting melee against Pinsouls will find out). I agree, if you have to choose between Barbed and Snare, Barbed does a lot more. But one may include both traps if spamming Crippled is a high priortiy (such as in the urn-running stage of HA or to help against flag running in GvG). If the traps aren't on top of each other, the runner will likely use any condition-heal against the first cripple then soon after hit the second trap and be crippled again. --Thervold 10:43, 27 June 2006 (CDT) request explicit trainer verification Want to confirm that Michiko will offer this skill to you before you unlock the skill. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:28, 3 July 2006 (CDT) Anomoly Build = Gw: 18,062 (right after the July 13th update) Test subject: Level 20 Mesmer wearing Enchanter's Armor (armor: 60) vs Doppleganger equppied with Barbed Trap Test 1: Vanilla run - Barbed Trap dealt 20 damage Test 2: Physical Resistence (total of 100 armor vs Physical) - Barbed Trap dealt 10 damage Test 3: Elemental Resistence @ 1 Inspiration Magic (total 37 armor vs Physical) - Barbed Trap dealt 29 damage. Test 4: Stripped (0 armor against everything) - Spike Trap dealt 56 damage, the listed number at 12 Wilderness Survival -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:16, 14 July 2006 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 09:20, 11 December 2006 (CST) Changes? Why is it that with 16 WS, it does only 24 dmg + 26 second bleed and cripple? Same appears to be for Spike Trap, Flame Trap and Tripwire. Is this just the testing weekend or what happened? namnatulco 10:18, 3 February 2007 (CST) :If you look at the above Anomaly, the damage was being represented in the form of Damage vs Armor 0. Now it's showing Damage vs Armor 60. What this means is that it will show more accurate numbers in the skill details. --220.233.103.77 10:22, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::Oh, right, thxnamnatulco 10:30, 3 February 2007 (CST) Because the numbers now represent damage at AL60, is it safe to remove the note that says "only shows full damage when it hits the target at an AL0 location"? Entropy 16:16, 4 February 2007 (CST) Usage? Has anyone considered this as PvE use to snare enemy warriors/dervishes that rush in to tear up squishies? The crippled lasts a decent duration and (I think) is covered by bleeding. I'm gonna see what uses it has, if any.Konradishes 11:35, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Or just use Dust Trap Silver Sunlight 12:28, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::Slight Energy cost/recharge difference. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:54, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::I mainly considered this for use in hero/henchman groups as they tend to want to kite a lot, even if they're not taking much damage. Inital trialing has turned up nothing fantastic though. The trap only often gets one person, and the energy cost, even though it is about 7 or 8 is a little annoying. But maybe I just suck at positioning and I need more Expertise :PKonradishes 23:52, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::Barbed Trap is used in conjunction with Tripwire. (T/ ) 00:02, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I occasionally brought this in AB while running cripshot, burning arrow, melandru's arrows, and things like that to add a bit of extra utility. 00:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC)